


Sad Old Chap

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [54]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Just some minor angst, WKM, magic stuff, marvin and Wilford are magic buddies okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Not dantistache, but Wilford giving Marvin a... magic lesson???? (Bc you mentioned Marvin maybe looking up to Wil in the family dinner fic and honestly it was the cutest thing ever)”- frankkylou





	Sad Old Chap

Wilford stood at least a foot taller than Marvin and it would have peeved Marvin if he wasn’t just... in awe. Wilford was taller than Marks blueprint, Marvin was shorter than Jacks, so it made sense. And Wilford was shuffling his hand around in his huge top hat, occasionally wincing and going to pull his hand out before gather courage and putting his hand back in again.

It was like a Mary Poppins type of situation, and he was pulling live rabbits and a few elaborate looking bubble wands and some broken picture frames and a safari hat and WAY too many knives, like, an unhealthy amount of knives. Marvin just sort of assumed that Wilford couldn’t turn the thing upside down to get the contents out, but eventually, he found what he was looking for. 

Wilford pulled it out with wonder, not minding the mess he’d made in the living room. It looked like a circular spectical, with a faded gold-tinted rim.

“I wanted to show you this, Marvin. I keep a lot of special things in my hat, although I don’t entirely remember why I have half of it in there, but... this one is really nifty.”

Marvin knew that Wilford had a backstory of sorts, and Dark didn’t speak much about it, so he let it slide. As it was, he was more concerned with Wilfords strange powers.

It wasn’t... magic, by the standard definition. Certainly, a lot of the things he could do with his powers could be described as magical but it seemed to delve a little deeper than that. It wasn’t like Darks powers, where he exuded it and seemed surrounded by it constantly. Wilford seemed to be a little bit more carefree about his own abilities. Maybe that’s why it didn’t manifest and weigh him down in the same way - Wilford could scarcely have a full thought before getting sidetracked, let alone let his powers sit and stew in negativity like Darks.

Wilford held out the clear, circular object to Marvin.

“So... what does it do?”

Wilford sat on the ground, cross legged, and handed it to Marvin, who took it very carefully. It did, after all, look fragile and old.

“If you look at it the right way, you see a reflection of yourself that’s not quite you. So look hard!”

So Marvin did. He held it up to his eye and squinted a bit, and for a flash of a moment, he saw something. It was his face, unmasked and covered in scars. His hair was longer, and more rugged, but he looked... more mature. It was, indeed, a different version of himself. Maybe from a different time, or something along those lines.

Wilford didn’t care to ask what Marvin saw.

“Darky sees a rather nice version of himself, and in colour too! His hair is all neat and proper, a real gentleman.”

Marvin gave the spectical back to Wilford, smiling.

“What do you see, Wilford?”

Wilford looked and squinted, huffing with some sort of a sad amusement.

“Same as usual. Some sad old chap, looking lost as ever. Red and yellow, what an awful colour scheme. And such a boring moustache. Honestly it makes me quite content with the version I have of myself right now. And you should be too, Marvin. No matter what you see.”

Wilford reached over and pinched Marvin’s cheek. They sat together, on the ground, surrounded unknowingly by that sad old chaps past, contemplating what their alternate selves might be thinking right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
